12 Heroes
by BelFran
Summary: Instead of 12 animals of the zodiac, it's 12 katekyo hitman reborn characters in the sword art online virtual world. This is just a short english composition i did for school and decided to share. I'm a sucker for endings, and i know it sucks :P sorry..


Two years ago, 2022, the creator of this virtual world, Byakuran, trapped 10000 players in this world where death in the world means death in reality.

"No one will leave Aincrad until all 63 levels have been cleared. This may be a game, but this is no joke."  
"Players, welcome to my world… My name is Byakuran and I am the only one who can control this world.."  
"There is no log out button. Dismantling the NerveGear from outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted, the signal sensors in your NerveGears will emit a strong electromagnet pulse destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic bodily functions – basically, instant death."  
There was no means of escape. Those conditions were broadcasted to the government and the public through mass media in the outside world. However, there were several families who ignored those warnings and 213 players had exited both virtual and reality world.  
A month into the game, 2000 out of the 10000 players had already died. Hopes of being rescued from the outside never came true. It was rumored that the players who stayed at the village had thoroughly sank into a panic-stricken state.  
But – humans adapt. A month later, the first level was cleared. Then, after only ten days, the second level was cleared. The death rate dropped tremendously.  
Two years later, fifty levels were cleared, and approximately six thousand players remained.

"Recently, there have been quite a few deaths over the clearance of level fifty-one. As we have guessed, the other levels were too easy."  
"We have been training for this for two years. Maybe it is time we try and see the fruit of our labour."  
The meeting ended with Lambo, being the youngest of all of them, who would be the first to go on this quest to defeat the 'Boss' of level fifty-one, and subsequent ones, hopefully.

Lambo was sharp, although he did not complete the mission unscathed, he managed to defeat his opponent by storing enough lightning power and pierce through the 'Boss' like shrapnel, overcoming his opponent.  
His victory was a great encouragement and the rest of his buddies and they decided to clear each level individually, saving energy in order to counter attack any unforeseen intervention.  
Ryohei overthrew the 'Boss' of level fifty-two by his powerful boxing techniques which were fully capable of crushing and destroying concrete.  
Lussuria's metal knee plate served well to deflect and inflict severe damages to his enemy. His special battle style further secured his victory.  
Gokudera's rash nature would have cost him his success. However he diligently made use of his high intelligence to train himself to calmly assessed and strategized during the battle itself, utilizing dynamites as weapons he specialized in, living up to his 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato' title.  
Yamamoto's skilled secret sword techniques passed down in generations in his family and his calm and easy-going personality guided him to accomplishment.  
The fifty-sxith level was quickly cleared, with credits to the swordsman, Squalo, with his impeccable sword method.  
Flan, being the most powerful illusionist in Aincrad, had obliterated his oppose without fail.  
'Prince the Ripper' was the name given to Belphegor. He was a maniac, nonetheless powerful. His accuracy in his knife throwing was faultless and with invisible razor-sharp wires attached to the knives to cut, he easily paralyzed his victims.  
The combination of the impetuous yet competent Hibari and exceptional weapons, which were skillfully wielded, meant conquest.  
The mortal who had walked the Six Paths of Reincarnation. Mukuro. Hell, Hungry Ghost, Beasts, Demons, Humans and Heavens. He was said to be sly and untrustworthy, however, he was very capable and good-hearted in his own way.  
Needlessly to say, the other two, Xanxus and Tsuna, had transcendently unsurpassable endowment. These two characters owned simple weapons. Xanxus had 2 guns and Tsuna, a pair of unique gloves.

Close friends who had forged an even closer bond through this virtual world, heroes who saved 5926 out of the 10000 players in Aincrad. Byakuran was defeated and was arrested in reality.  
And so to reward their courageous attitude, their resolution and determination, they were given the honor of having a year named after each of the twelve of them.  
Representing the years from the first to the last are: Tsuna, Xanxus, Mukuro, Hibari, Belphegor, Flan, Squalo, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lussuria, Ryohei and Lambo.


End file.
